Incase the Prince is really dumb
by CaptainTmir
Summary: Title has nothing to do with the story, Shelby gets some surprising news...
1. Default Chapter

This is something that just popped in my head one-day or more like night at 2:03 a clock AM.

Any characters of The New Frontier do not belong to me, although I wouldn't mind if Calhoun did but anyway on with the story.

Captain Elizabeth Paula Shelby walked through the halls of her ship, the USS Trident, it hasn't been a long time that the Trident has been in Elizabeth's command.

Home is where the heart is, for Shelby that saying is true, her heart is not far away a few light-years at the most, her heart was with M'K'NZY Of Calhoun, her new husband. No matter at what angles Shelby looked at it that stubborn man had stolen her heart and shoved it in his pocket.

"Bridge to Captain Shelby." Her comb badge beeped, shaken out of her reverie she tapped the little piece of metal close to her shoulder.

"Here." She waited for a response, Shelby didn't recognize the voice of the person on the other side, but she suspected that it was probably someone she never met before that was put on the Trident while she had been on the other starship in the vicinity The Excalibur.

"Incoming call from the Admiral ma'am."

Shelby hated it when people called her ma'am it made her feel old.

"Patch it through to my quarters please."

Shelby didn't wait for a response and went to her quarters better not keep the Admiral waiting.

Not that she'd tell anyone but she personally thought that she should send an away team up the Admiral's ass to find what crawled up his ass and died a long time ago.

"Sir?" She waited for the annoying man to talk.

"Captain Shelby. I was reading through your reports and don't you think some of these are rather far fetch? I'd expect something like this from your husband but dear lord..." Jellico didn't get the time to finish, Shelby turned it off.

"Man I'm getting tired of seeing his bloody face." Jell-O-man got on Shelby's nerves a lot but today she just couldn't handle it.

Shelby got up as a wave of nausea swept over her, she slowly sat down having had many experience like the present one.

But unlike all the other situations where she had been sick Shelby couldn't hold it in and ran to the washroom and emptied out the contents of her stomach.

Maybe she could drop by the docs real quick just to make sure it wasn't something bad, she thought as another wave hit her.

"WAIT! I don't understand?"

The doctor nodded.

"Captain which part of the your pregnant are you not getting?"

Shelby did a face.

"The non-original part."

"Uh what?" The doctor was genuinely confused.

"I thought you were kidding."

"No no. Ladies never kid." The doctor said as someone came in, she excused herself to go attend to a more seriously ill patient, as Shelby had to stay and talk with the nurse who she had no idea what her name was.

The nurse started talking.

"So back from the bridge uh." The nurse was saying that the captain was at the bridge before coming here.

"Yes, I left behind a glass slipper and a business card in case the prince is really dumb."

THE END.

I know that was odd but meh my brain.


	2. But I don't wanna

I own nothing. Whatsoever, not gilmore girls or charmed or even Harry Potter man I'm such a loser.

The nurse was confused, everyone was getting confused now Shelby was confused.

"Doc can I go now?" she called to the doctor who was talking to one of the ensigns.

"Yeah"

In her head Elizabeth's brain was cheering and saying things like sweet.

"Oh wait there are things I need to tell you first." The ensign forgotten, the doctor walked over to the Captain.

"Like what?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well you probably shouldn't over exert yourself, stress yourself out, eat healthy, get a lot of sleep, don't drink coffee or alcohol, tell your husband..."

"To me you are the teacher in the Charlie Brown cartoon."

Shelby paced the room back and forth how was she going to tell him the doctor was there also.

"Tell him!"

"Listen you're an awsum doctor, I'd get in front of a phaser for you... that's if it wasn't on stun, but I'd rather stick something sharp in my eye than tell Mac right now."

"Fine than tell him later."

"I'd rather slide down a banister of razor blades and land in a pool of alcohol than tell him now"

"Fine than tell him later."

"I'd rather listen to Justin Timberlake sing."

"I get it, you don't want to tell him."

"Don't stop me, I'm on a roll. I'd rather eat my own hand than tell him, I'd rather face a demented doctor that likes to cut out peoples heart because he's demented then tell him."

"You know what I'll leave you to your rantings ma'am."

The doctor left Shelby alone with her thoughts they were rather jumbled at the moment.

**_Oh I wish I were an Oscar meiyer wiener, dude where's my car, damn I still can't believe that I'm pregnant man what am I going to do! Ok so I'll tell him like this I'll go I'll be perky, man I want a pillow_**

Shelby layed down as she thought about how she was going to tell him, maybe some pissed off alien will come and distract them.

A shim distracted her from her thoughts.

"Come in"

**_Damn it's Mac._**

"Eppy are you Ok? Cuz you look like hell." He was concerned she didn't look to well.

"Oh I'm fine." She got up she had been wearing a new dress she had bought.

"What are you wearing." Calhoun hated that dress god it was hideous if a alien came and threatened them all he'd have to do is get Shelby to wear that and they'd run the other way screaming in horror.

"I thought I'd pull a Celine Dion and wear my dress backward." She rubbed her face.

Calhoun sat on the edge of the bed.

"You still didn't answer my question, are you Ok?"

Shelby grunted.

"I'm fine, Holy Shit I'm not."

She ran as fast as she could to the washroom but didn't get there fast enough and puked all over the rug.

"Yep Shelby your right your not Ok, so how bout' we give the doctor a little visit."

"I'm fine Mac, I'm just uh I'm uh I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant?"

"Wait here I'll go tell the president."


End file.
